gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Fauna of Shandara
Wild Animals Chentek Large ants, reaching the size of bears. The Chentek live in the foothills and valleys of the mountains of Shandara, and are most common in the northern slopes of the Bhaagiri Mountains. They are gold in colour, They do not build nests, and a colony of 20 to 30 Chentek, led by a queen will excavate subterranean lairs. They are attracted to gold materials and trinkets, and gather them within their lairs, offering them as gifts to the queen. Over time, their lairs can amass a small fortune, and many adventurers and treasure-hunters seek them out. Chentek generally live far from settlements, but they have been known to attack farms, stipping them of livestock and crops. For this reason, farmers will gather soldiers and mercenaries to clear out their lairs. The Varani have tamed a colony of Chentek, which they use as draft and riding animals. Occasionally, a Mannish prospector will use one to find gold in the hills. Chentek carapace is also used to make a flexible and strong armour, popular with the desert tribes of the south. Kapila These bovines are wild, and live in the northern forests of Shandara, particularly the Brierwood, Khadubari Forest, and the Frishkindha Forest. They are one of the largest bovines in Gaiana, with males reaching an average height of 8' at the shoulder. They are red in hue, with long golden hair on their heads and humps. They are generally nocturnal and live in herds of 5 to 6 individuals. They are considered to be a fine delicacy, and the expensive meat is served at feasts and on holy days. Bheki These small golden frogs live within the Boulderblight. At night, they glow like fireflies. The priests and holy men consider them to be messengers of Suran the Sun God (an aspect of Varash). Despite this, the Swamp-Dwellers consider them to be quite the delicacy, and they are often served at street-stalls, deep-fried and on a stick. Chakora A nocturnal partridge, with silver feathers. It lives in the forests of Akura, Uttar Akura, and in the Brambles. It is delicious, and highly sought-after by Humans and Halflings. Byangoma Blind and scaly birds which live in deep caves and feed on blood. They are small, the size of bats, and they live together in large flocks of up to a hundred individuals. Their bite causes illusions and prophetic dreams, and they are highly-sought by shamans and seers who use their poison within their rites. Their poison is sometimes distilled into a substance known as Goma-Goma, an addictive hallucinagenic which is drunk in the seediest taverns of Shandara. Garuda A giant kite-bird, with almost golden feathers. It has a wing-span of up to 15', though tales and legends abound of even larger individuals. A great omen, and the representative of the sun-god Suran. Myths claim that a giant Garuda serves as the steed of Suran. The Garuda is the national symbol of Shandara, and the crest of the Royal Family. The queen keeps a number of Garuda at her palace. Legends claims that if the Garuda ever leave Shandara the kingdom will fall. Slaying a Garuda is a serious crime in Shandara. Karkadann The reptilian Karkadann is a large creature, standing as tall as the largest elephant. It is covered in black scales, with black chitinous armour. It's head is unarmoured, but is has a huge, oversized and serated horn at the end of it's maw. The horn is magical, and gives the beast a +50 RR to magical spells, and +30 DB to elemental attacks. The Karkadann is a solitary creature, and relatively rare. It lives in the southern foothills of the Mandari Mountains, and the desert is it's natural habitat. They are passive, and easily tamed, and used as steeds and beasts of burden by the Shandarans. A Karkadann is a fierce creature when provoked. Poachers seeking it for it's valuable armour and magical horn often have short careers. Crocotta Wolf-like creatures, with oversized maws. They roam in large packs in the northern hills and forests of Shandara, and their black fur is often dotted with red patches. They are slightly more intelligent than wolves, and are able to cast Haste ''3 times per day. When they howl they sound like humans screaming. Dvijarāja (Jaraja) '' ''Also known as an Odontotyranus, ''this camel-like creature, as large as an rhino, with three large horns protruding from it’s foreheard. They are native to the isle of Keishaera, particularly around the Vindhyra Mountains, but they have been brought to the other deserts of Shandara. The Jaraja are herd animals, and easily domesticated.They can survive for several days without water in the hottest of climes. The Clansmen of the south use them as beasts of burden, and to pull their caravans. They are also used by desert-wanderers as war-steeds, and have formidable defenses Aquatic Animals Timigalam A giant whale, the rarest of creatures in the Avallani Sea. They live for thousands of years, and dwarf teven the blue whale. Only one or two have been sighted within living memory, and many consider them to be a myth. Great Teri-Amman, a legendary timigalam, is reputed to carry a small Sea-Elf town upon it's back. Rainbow Fish These carniverous saltwater fish have multicoloured scales, and are often seen in the shallow waters around Shandara's coast. The size of cod, they are occasionally caught by fishermen, and quickly released. They taste foul, contain minute traces of Proto-Elemental Material, and have dangerous powers: they can cast elemental spells. The dominant colour indicates the element. The fish use their powers mostly to kill small prey, but also to hide and escape from larger predators. Makara Large fish, with crocodile-like heads. They are blind, but possess small horns which resemble reeds. These horns stick out above the water, and are used by the Makara to sense their surroundings. They jump out of the water to attack, and are not shy of preying on humans. They are usually about the size of crocodiles, though larger ones have been sighted. They live in fresh-water, particularly around the Vatula wetlands, and within the swamps of the Boulderblight. Kurma Giant Turtles, as big as an elephant. They are considered a good omen to sailors. Domestic Animals Mushika A large sandy-coloured rodent, native to the southern deserts. They reach the size of large dogs, and are used as mounts by various Garamani clansmen, and the Red-Gars of Cathralla. Zebu These creatures are domestic cattle, with a large hump, droopy ears, and a characteristic dewlap. They are adapted to high heat, and kept by Shandarans as draft animals, and as meat. Occasionally they are used as riding animals. Magical Creatures Berunda A Berunda is a large, magical beast that makes it's home in the mountains, particularly in the Ganamundi range. Resembling giant 2-headed birds, with colourful plumage and peacock-like tail feathers, they are able to lift elephants with their talons. They are intelligent, and most are benevolent. They are channeling spell-users, and many have access to ''Paladin ''lists. They are rare, and solitary, and live in huge nests atop the highest peaks. They are long-lived, many are centuries old, and they mate only once or twice in their lifetimes. Though they prefer to be left alone, they occasionally come to the aid of the Mannish Folk. They sometimes allow themselves to be used as steeds, and Balaberan, a 400-year old Berunda, has served willingly as the royal steed for most of his life. Intelligent Creatures Pishacha These grey giants resemble trolls with elephant skin, and tusks. Marut Stone-skinned Ogres , who wear full Golden Armour Yaksha Nature Spirits Preta Hungry ghosts who live in the Oasis of Kamaloka . They inhabit the bodies of others. They are characterized by insatiable hunger, thirst or lust. Their natural form is a long neck with gaunt skin and a large belly. They prefer to possess elves, and live indefinitely. Category:Shandara Category:Fauna